What's Up With You?
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Dolph/Swagger pairing. Jack has been distant recently and Dolph just wants to find out what's wrong. I'm terrible as summaries but the story is pretty cute.


**I haven't posted anything on here in forever. I just haven't felt like it and cleaned up most of my stories actually. So I'm starting pretty fresh. First thing I'm gonna write is about my OTP: Zwaggler. Now normally I don't write slash but damn it this pairing inspires me. I think I'm the only person who ships it but to each their own. I actually like Dolph and Jack a lot. They make me smile quite a bit. This is my like what 3rd slash fic. I'm determined for it to be good. It won't get sexual I'm sorry I can't do smut I just do either really happy or really depression. Which I guess is just as good as smut right? I don't own anyone. Not Dolph, nor Jack which saddens me because they seem like they'd be awesome friends right? They belong to themselves and WWE as does anyone else who appears in the story. Please enjoy this :]**

"Who was that?" Dolph asked his boyfriend as they walked to their hotel room. Jack just got off the phone with someone who he had been talking to since they left the arena and Dolph was curious to who had his boyfriend's attention like that.

"No one." Jack told him and Dolph sighed. It seemed Jack was hiding things from him and it gave him a terrible feeling inside.

"But you were talking to them since we left the arena."

"It's no one."

"Well no one seemed to take up 2 hours of your time."

"Dolph just drop it."

"No! You've been so secretive lately what's been going on?" Dolph asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing is going on!"

"Then why won't you tell me who you were talking to?"

"Because it's none of your damn business." Jack hissed at him and Dolph frowned.

"I'm sorry." Dolph went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for himself. He got his pajamas out of his bag and just locked the door behind him. _Why is Jack being like this? He used to be so loving and all of a sudden it's almost like he doesn't want to deal with me anymore. I hope I didn't do anything to upset him. I hope he isn't cheating...that would hurt me more than anything. _Dolph's thoughts were swirling around his head like a tornado. He didn't understand what was possibly bothering Jack but he felt it was best that he just didn't ask anymore questions to avoid further confrontation. He got out the tub 15 minutes later after just letting his thoughts go wild and changed into his pajamas. He went on the other bed in the room seeing as he felt that Jack probably didn't want to deal with him. He lied down and faced the door when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Why are you over here all alone?" Jack asked in a sweet tone.

"Because you don't want to talk to me." Dolph replied sadly.

"Wah? Who said that I don't want to talk to you?"

"You didn't have too. I'll leave you alone. Why don't you go talk to 'no one' since they are so important." Dolph scoffed and hugged the pillow to his chest.

"Dolph don't be like that."

"Like what? You are the one hiding things from me. I have a right to be upset."

"Dolph there is nothing to be upset about." Jack kissed Dolph's cheek. "Honest."

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because."

"Because what Jack?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about me." Jack frowned. He went over to his bed and sat down. Dolph got up and sat next to him.

"About what?" Dolph asked curiously. His heart was slowly sinking at the thought that something could be seriously REALLY wrong with Jack and it hurt to think that Jack would hide it from him.

"It's nothing...forget I said anything." Jack lied down and Dolph pulled him back up.

"Jack. I love you. And whatever you are going through, we can get through together but first you have to tell me what it is so I can help you feel better about it."

"Fine...here it goes." Jack took a deep breath. "It turns out my injury I got last week is worst than we thought and I have to get surgery done. I didn't want to tell you because I know how paranoid you are about surgery with all the superstitions and the stories you've heard. They said I'll have to do rehab for it meaning I'll have to go home, meaning that I won't get to see you." Jack frowned.

"That's it?" Dolph asked , fairly relieved it wasn't something worst.

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"No of course not. You could have told me. Sure I'm upset that I won't see you but you'll call me and we have Skype. It's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid of how you'd react."

"It's okay. You are going to be fine and up until you have to leave I'm going to take care of you. Just call me Nurse Dolph." Dolph laughed and Jack just pulled him into a kiss.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet boyfriend as you?"

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve someone as amazing as you." Dolph smiled and hugged Jack tightly. "So what should I do first."

"Just let me hold you as we sleep. That's the only medicine that I need."

"Then you're wish is my command." Dolph smiled and lied down next to Jack who then wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you so much Dolph."

"I love you too." Dolph kissed Jack's nose and Jack snorted. "Even when you do that." Dolph shook his head and buried it in Jack's chest and fell asleep. Jack just smoothed down Dolph's hair and smiled at the fact that he pretty much is the luckiest man in the world because he has Dolph in his life.


End file.
